fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Marko1506
Witamy Serdecznie witamy w Fikcja Totalnej Porażki! Dziękujemy za to, że poprawiłeś stronę Fikcję Użytkowników. Jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy, a brak jest tutaj lokalnych administratorów możesz odwiedzić forum dyskusyjne centralnej wiki społeczności Sannse (forum pomocy | blog) Hej, fajne fikcje. Nie moge sie doczekac, kiedy rozpoczniesz pisanie. Dobrze sie zapowiadaja ! // Olgmon Świetne fikcję ^v^ Mogę użyć twojego pomysłu z miniaturkami do mojej Ameryki Totalnej porażki? A wiesz jak ? Możesz ,tylko jak niewiesz jak to ci pomoge jak. chcesz? Nie no :D Myślę, że sobie jednak poradzę ^v^ Spoczko :D Po prostu je rysuje, nie mam żadnych kreatorów. Używam do tego Paint Tool Sai oraz zwykłego Paint'a (czasami). Kiedyś spodobały mi się prace mistrzów rysowania totaldramowym stylem, więc postanowiłem się nauczyć i po roku czasu zacząłem rysować własne postacie. ;) Rysuje, a potem biorę ten paint tool sai'owy pendzelek i koloruje :D xD Dobra, trochę źle się wyraziłem, używam wszystkich narzędzi znajdujących się w Paint Tool Sai, najczęściej jednak Blinary, to ten pendzelek właśnie xD :P Proszę ^v^ Używaj jej kiedy chcesz Ładne loga robię tylko tradycyjne, a reszta wychodzi strasznie marnie :( Się robi ;) Tak. Można zgłaszać tyle postaci ile się chcę. Arigato :D Jasne ^^ Nie ma problemów :D Atlantha jest twoja. Po zakończeniu Totalnej Porażki - Przetrwaj lub zgiń planuję zrobić druga serię tego show i chciałbym się spytać czy nie jesteś zainterosowany/na dodaniem swoich uczestników do Show. Tutaj masz adres i wszelkie informacje : Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub Zgiń 2 Ok fajnie , jak co w dyskusji w linku powyzej należy dac postacie. Nie pośpieszam , bo planuję dopiero po zakończeniu 1szego sezonu. Postacie robię w paincie. Przerabiam albo korzystam z baz, a żeby było dokładnie poprawiam linią :) Postacie robię w paincie. Przerabiam albo korzystam z baz :) A żeby było dokładnie poprawiam linią :) - SpectraVonVon123 Właściwie to baza - To taki jakby szkic rysunku bez koloru, który możesz sam pokolorować :) Często są w wersji png. więc wystarczy użyć tylko farby do wylewania ;-) - SpectraVonVon123 A właśnie mam pytanko co do Paint Tool SAI. Gdzie mogę ściągnąć pełną wersję? Bo mam próbną a dlatego że nie ma wszystkich narzędzi to się ściągać nie opłacało -.- - SpectraVonVon123 Bardzo chętnie pomogę ci we fikcji ;-) Sama nie jestem zbyt doświadczona a pomoc tobie na pewno mi pomoże przełamać się :) A czy chciałbyś mi też pomóc z jedną z fikcji? - SpectraVonVon123 Tak, rozumiem :) Teraz wystarczy że wymyślimy nazwę, skład uczestników, drużyny i odcinki :) Niestety nie ;( Ale znam dobre miejsce na rozmowę :) Simspedia: Witaj na czacie Simspedia wejdź tu tam możemy prywatnie porozmawiać Powiem Ci, że na pewno łatwiej, bo im więcej uczestników tym większe prawdopodobieństwo, że o kimś się zapomni wspomnieć, albo coś. Dlatego moim zdaniem na pewno jest łatwiej. A jak już ma się dosyć dobre pomysły to fikcja sama się pisze. ;) Ważne, żeby się miało jakiekolwiek chęci, bo inaczej to lepiej nie bać się za pisanie. ;) LadyDreamy. Hej. Musze przyznać, że postaciami z TDRI lepiej mi się pisze. Jest ich mniej, ale za to można lepiej nimi operować przy wątkach. No i nie trudno tez jest te watki tworzyć. Ogole to bardziej lubię operować postaciami z TDRI niż z poprzednich serii, bo zawsze mam większe pole do popisu. :) Olgmon 08:44, maj 6, 2012 (UTC) Oczywiście, że tak. ;) Fikcja z postaciami z 4 sezonu, to dobry pomysł na pierwszą fikcję. ;) LadyDreamy. Naturalnie, ale to przede wszystkim zalezy od ciebie. Ja od początku pisze postaciami z czwartej serii, i szczerze jest lepiej niż ze starymi. Olgmon Dziękuję! <3 Myślę, ze fajnie by było gdybyś zrobił własną wersje 4 sezonu. :) Ale i tak na pewno bede czytac. Olgmon Zostawie ci moj nr. gg : 42765609 Olgmon 10:42, maj 6, 2012 (UTC) Wejdziesz teraz na czat??? Sorry że mnie nie było, ale pojawił się nie oczekiwany wyjazd do Wrocławia o godz. 14.00. - SpectraVonVon123 Spoko ;) Jak będziesz mieć czas to napisz coś :) Będę jakoś podtrzymywać tę serię przy życiu :) -SpectraV Nic się nie stało ;) Wiem że na na wszystko jest czas i trzeba czasem zająć się swoimi sprawami :) Ale... Wiesz... To i tak dopiero będzie pierwszy odcinek. Ale jak znajdziesz czas to coś tam zeedytuj :) - SpectrVonvon123 ok dzieki , zaraz ją wstawie , jak co max 3 postacie mozna dać . W sumie robię tak od początku jak tutaj jestem. I Love Money było moją debiutancką fikcją i chciałem by się jakoś wyróżniała od wszystkiego tutaj. Przydomek "Totalnej Porażki" wydawał mi się strasznie banalny. Ok. Nie ma sprawy. Miło, że pytasz :). Nie za bardzo wiem jaki miałby być temat sezonu. Chętnie pomogę z tytułem. Muszę poznać tylko temat przewodni serii. Ja nie mam nic przeciw , ale Esotheryi i Vamelii się spytaj jeszcze , bo one też należą , a to ma być wspólna decyzja. Pewnie , trzech można xD